Some Kind Of Madness
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Two girls from Manchester find themselves in strange events. Since Vidcon, their lives have been strange. Two Youtube heroes end up saving these girls from themselves. Will they survive or will they be pulled down with them? Is it pure madness or true love? Adelaide and Hayley must find out where their hearts lie but what their brain tells them. Join me! You won't regret it...
1. Chapter 1: Let the madness begin

Some Kind Of Madness

**Author's Notes: I don't own Dan or Phil. No matter how much I try. I saw their videos because of a friend. I love the fact that they are a British version of Smosh. Anyway usually I write a Preface but how about we go straight in with the story? My friend asked me to do a story about them finding love interests. So...Here we go! It will be mostly focused on Dan's relationship with one of my own Characters. So enjoy! **

**Can I have ****5 reviews ****please? To start me off? Please?...**

_P.s. please let's pretend Vidcon is in New York_

* * *

Chapter 1: Let the madness begin

I rushed around helping Adelaide find appropriate clothes, completely annoyed by the fact she knew we had to leave and now I had to help her with her outfit. "Here" I say throwing the clothes on her separate bed from mine. We've been here in New York for 3 days, in two days we were leaving. Mostly we've been out and having fun. The main reason we are here though is because we wanted to go to Vidcon.

Slapping on some make-up, doing our hair and with that we headed out. "Come on! We're going to be late!" I shout down as I sat in the car impatiently as Adelaide fixing her heels, slipping them in place and making sure they were put. "Sorry," she huffs as she dumps her body into the passenger's seat. Her black shoulder length hair in a slight mess from the windblown surroundings. Her rosy cheeks, pale skin and light brown eyes were soft.

She was clearly in a happy mood, while I was in a mess trying to get us there on time. Speeding across, earning a couple of beeping horns and a lot of green lights. "Hayley, why are you driving like a mad woman?" she asks petrified. "Oh keep your knickers on, you whiney wise ass. Watch yourself and not the way I drive on the road," I mutter as I focused on the roads. When we reached there, we parked and headed out.

I checked in the mirror quickly, ruffling my hair to a mild perfection and noticed my dark brown hair was a little lighter than normal. My brown eyes seemed tired, possibly from the fact I had to worry about getting here in time. My body was frozen, even though my skin was slightly darker than Adelaide's I still felt pale and like I was becoming a walking corpse. I was exhausted.

I slipped into the front door, Adelaide rushing in front of me as I kept my pace, careful as not to fall flat on my face. "Good morning!" random strangers answered as we walked by. We replied with a shy hello. "Grrr," I growl as I sence my body exhausted to no end. "Come on fussy pants, lets go get some food and a pick me up," Adelaide says pulling me from my arm to a nearby café. We ordered our drinks, I wanted an espresso so I could wake up and she simply had a hot chocolate.

We chewed on muffins, enjoying pulling on the marshmallows that were inside, and giggling as we shoved our mouths with food. Finishing off, we headed for the crowds and we bursted out laughing at some people. We heard the song 'Hysteria' from 'Muse' and we gave each other a look, watched if people were near and simply burst out dancing, doing an electric guitar. "Wooho!" Adelaide says as she simply whipped her head, me mimicking and laughing at every moment. A huge crowd formed around us, cheering and joining at random moments.

While the song was on we just messed about, getting a couple of crazy looks but then a couple of people filming us. Shocking us, we saw Ian and Anthony come up to us and smiled. "Hey guys! We loved you rocking out like that!" Ian says happily, laughing at our destroyed whipped hair. "It was amazing," Anthony adds in and just give each other a look. "Wow, thank you," I say completely dazed. "You guys are our favourite youtubers," we admit then burst out laughing when we noticed we said it at the same time.

"It's cool, why don't you come join us and we'll film some stuff of us having fun?" Ian suggests and I just nod vigorously. "Come on," Anthony says pulling both me and Adelaide with him. "What are your names?" Ian asks us and I just blush lightly. "My name is Hayley," I reply shyly and I then hear laughing coming from Adelaide. "My name's Adelaide," she says with a blush herself but it seemed more about laughing at me. We were pulled to a place where multiple people crowded us, clapping for Smosh.

They filmed another video of them eating, except they suggest we join them and we do a little game. We played a game where we had to do the best interpretive dance, me and Adelaide won. Eventually, they gave us their numbers, leaving us and we headed to see other youtubers. We went from multiple others, to eventually wanting to fall to our feet. People would see us and tell us we danced well, or that they enjoyed it. I gasped when I finally noticed what was on Adelaide's checkered shirt.

"What?" she asks confused while she sipped on another coffee. "You've got chocolate stains on your shirt!" I say pointing in the area it was on. "You've got to be kidding me!" she says when she sees it and gasps. She starts rubbing at it furiously. Attempt after attempt, I just kept walking and finally saw a bin to throw my drink in. Just as I turned my head, looking at Adelaide and giggled. "Well...You should be more carefull with what you're doing," I tell her and just as I was turning my head, everything went in a fast motion.

I bumped into someone, falling to the floor face first and completely missed the bin. One of my heels was right in front of my body, mocking me and my cup on the floor aswell. It sat with the shoe, as if they were both in on it and were scheming for another evil plan. "Dan!" I hear a male voice call out, then I heard multiple feet shuffle towards me. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do to make this better?" another male voice asks. Their British. Their familiar.

"Help her up!" the other guy's voice calls out and I then see a hand above my head. "I _am_ Phil!" Dan's voice calls out and I then feel two pairs of hands pull me up. "Oh my God! Are you alright?" I hear Adelaid's voice as I got on my knees and looked up, I was gob-smacked. Daniel Howell. My mouth opened and closed like a fish, I had no idea what to say to him. Our brown eyes met, his shiny smile lit something inside of me and left me starstruck. His hair was a little ruffled, probably since I bumped into him.

I grabbed onto his hand, getting to my feet and fumbled to keep my balance. "It's a good thing this was empty," I hear Adelaide's voice say and I finally snapped out of my trance. "I'm so sorry, normally I am like this but I really didn't mean hurting you," Dan says and then I hear a chuckle. When I looked to who it was that made that noise my eyes bulged out of my sockets. It was Phil, in his own checkered shirt and he was also here. "Is there anything we can do?" Dan asks me, surprised I still haven't said a word and I blushed.

I shook my head, biting my lip at how awkward I was being. "Surely there is something we can do?" Dan asks and then there was more laughing from Phil. "Sorry man, but you were the one who bumped into her, no offense Miss," he says and I just blink continuously. "How about we buy you a drink?" they ask and I just shake my head no. I then felt a nudge on my side, I looked to see it was Adelaide who just gave me a face that screamed murder.

I just rolled my eyes, shaking my head no and all while my eyebrows were furrowed with fear. "Sorry boys, we've got to head home now," she says and that was when I noticed my heel was still on the floor. I bent to get it, but Dan bent aswell and this caused our heads to collide. "Ow!" I cried as I held to where our heads connected. He somehow held it in his hands, rubbing his head he held out for me to grab it. "Thank you," I whispered softly and took it from him, feeling my skin go ecstatic when we touched hands.

Suddenly I was pulled away, out the door and headed to the car. We drove in silence. Complete silence. I knew she was getting ready for war when we got back to the hotel. Dan and Phil were her idols. She was going to have my head on a mantle. A silver mantel because I had to go and bloody ruin it for her. I will not be surviving this.

* * *

**DPOV**

We walked around filming us just enjoying our time in Vidcon. We saw a couple of other Youtubers and talked for a while. It was fun but being as socially awkward as I am made it extremely difficult for me. I just tried to make as little contact with people as possible, hugging fans, giving them autographs, taking pictures and then walking off. Eventually our favourite bands song 'Hysteria' came on and we noticed these two girls start dancing around. Clearly they were enjoying themselves.

Suddenly a huge crowd started forming around them, filming them and joining in. I had to laugh at the couple of people who thought they were crazy. _Lets face it, all of them are crazy to watch youtubers like us, so why make it seem like we all can't be crazy together?_ We watch them, cheering when they finished and then just carried on. Noticing the girls, we stopped. One caught my eye. She had long straight brown hair, brown eyes, cheeky smile, dark-like pale skin tone and she wasn't tall but she was tall enough to reach my chest.

_Great, make yourself sound anymore like a pervert. _They seemed to look like they were in their 20's. Phil just stared at the girl with the black shoulder length hair, pale features and brown eyes. They seemed like nice girls. Outgoing. They were definitely brave enough to dance to a song like that. Pulling ourselves out of a trance, I ruffled my hair and walked off, dragging Phil with me. Eventually we got to the spot we needed to, did our little show and involved our audience. Eventually, we felt hungry so we decided to go get some food in the café.

We were making our way down, when I was talking to Phil and I momentarily got distracted by someone next to me. Next thing I know, I bumped into someone causing them to fall flat face down on the floor and a cup flew out of their hands. I rushed to their side, only to notice it was a girl and that her heel, drink and possibly dignity fell on the floor in front of her.

I didn't know what to do. "Dan!" I hear Phil cry out. I quickly pick up my thoughts and rush to the girls side, crouching next to her. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do to make this better?" I ask genuinely scared that I could of hurt her. "Help her up!" Phil commanded. "I _am_ Phil!" I say at the point where I am aggravated. Suddenly I hear feet rush towards us and notice the girl from the dancing show up. "Oh my God! Are you alright?" I hear the girl's voice call out to the one I was trying to help up. Our brown eyes met, she seemed shocked to find it was me.

I just smiled at her, she just gaped and her eyes were as wide a saucers. Eventually she got to her feet, somehow I didn't want to let go but I did. _Don't seem like a creep. Keep your cool Daniel. You __did__ just bump into her though, completely making her look like an idiot. Wow you really know how to work with the ladies don't you Dan?_ I just stared at her ruffled facial features, her hair messy and her face was a little flustered. She fumbled a little to keep her balanced, I found this a little amusing.

Her friend bent over to grab the cup off the floor, checking inside and smirked. "It's a good thing this was empty," she says pulling us out of our moment. "I'm so sorry, normally I am like this but I really didn't mean hurting you," I say and then I hear a chuckle. When I looked to who it was that made that noise my eyes glared at him. It was Phil. "Is there anything we can do?" I ask her, she was in plan mute.

She shook her head, biting her lip and I sensed she felt awkward. "Surely there is something we can do?" I ask and then there was more laughing from Phil. "Sorry man, but you were the one who bumped into her, no offense Miss," he says and I roll my eyes. "How about we buy you a drink?" we ask in unison and she just shakes her head no. Her friend then nudged her side, she looked to her and they had this moment where they pulled faces at each other. Women and their codes.

"Sorry boys, we've got to head home now," her friend says and that was when I noticed her heel was still on the floor, she looked down at it. I bent to get it, but she bent aswell and this caused our heads to collide. "Ow!" she cried as I held to where our heads connected. I picked it up, rubbing my head and held it out for her to take it. "Thank you," she whispered softly and took it from me, feeling my skin go ecstatic when we touched hands.

_What was that foreign feeling? Why is so quiet? Why did she look so scared?_ I was about to ask these questions when she quickly disappeared. _Great, now she's left and you made yourself look like a dumb ass. Life is just great. _I just stared out into the crowd, wondering if she was still passing by but found a sea of people. Impossible to find her. _Will I ever see her again?_...

_~S.K.O.M~_

* * *

**Should I continue? Can I have 5 reviews to start me off? Please? Question to finish with:**

_**Have you been to a vidcon before? Because I haven't.**_

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	2. Chapter 2: Starbucks Starstruck

Some Kind Of Madness

**Author's Notes: I don't own Dan or Phil. Shame. I've noticed this story isn't exactly getting many reviews. Please let this chapter have 4 simple reviews. Please? It's all I ask. I've been having a hard time but writing is the only thing that gets me out of my depression. Please support me by simply reviewing! It doesn't have to be long and heart felt, even a simple 'it's good' or 'keep posting' is good enough for me. Please?**

* * *

Chapter 2: Starbucks Starstruck

The rest of the time we spent in New York we spent it with Smosh and their girlfriends. One day we went out with them (obviously while they filmed us) and met a friend 'PewDiePie' we just called him Felix. We all had good fun and both me and Adelaide got on well with each girlfriend. They all eventually suggested we make a YouTube account, so they helped us make one and let others know who we were.

Both me and Adelaide were sad to leave but decided we would come back at some point in our lives. When me and Adelaide got back to Manchester, there were at least a million subscribers on our YouTube channel. We decided to do vlogs, lets plays and reviews for movies and games. We spent a week just doing videos and when it was time to Uni it was exhausting. When we finally got home the first day in Uni we decided to relax and go grab a coffee.

We entered Starbucks only to be engulfed in the aroma of freshly made coffee and warm milk. It was delightful and sent my body and soul into a different world. The soft music in the back ground just added to my overwhelmed senses. Paradise. We stood in line for 20 minutes, when we finally reached the counter we sighed with relief.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you?" a young blonde with bright blue eyes and soft short hair smiled at us. We both just looked at each other smiling at the fact we were getting a cup of gold. Adelaide was decided, while I fumbled for what I was going to grab for myself. She gently patted my shoulder, turning her back to me and I look at her stunned.

"Where are you going?" I question her causing her to turn back to face me. She looked like she didn't do anything bad, even though she practically left me stranded to defend for myself in the wild. "I'm going to sit down, why? Have you decided?" she asked me in return and I just roll my eyes at her silly questions. "I think I'll have a Caramel Macchiato," I tell Adelaide with my eyebrows knitting together. "Er...Hayley? Isn't that what Dan normally has?" she questions.

"What? I want to try something different. Just go sit down then!" I boss her and she roll her own eyes at me before slumping onto a seat. "She'll have her drink to take home, right now she's...Enjoying her can of monster," I say looking at Adelaide who was staring down at her game a little too intently. "Alright, what would you like then?" she asks and I hold my finger up telling her to wait a moment.

"Adelaide, what do you think I should have?" I ask her curious and she groans. "What ever you want bro!" she replies simply. Continuous names being called out to get their order. I was still indecisive so I just stood there my mouth gaping like a fish out of water. When I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder I was instantly afraid. Turning to see the person though gave me surprise, a small heart attack. Causing me to breathe in with a gasp.

Brown eyes, the ones that made me melt from head to toe. His smile was shy, yet his posture was confident. "I can write some recommendations for you," he says with a side smirk and a faint blush on his cheeks. My skin flamed, every inch of me was embarrassed by the fact I was frozen, un able to mutter a word to him. _What an absolute idiot! He isn't going to be impressed what so ever! Say something you pathetic waste of time! _

Holding my hand gently, I felt the crumple of an exchange and when his other hand wrapped around my own, he let go. The tips of his fingers lingered on my naked skin, causing me to shiver at his touch. Foreign feeling, even though I felt his hands on me before. My lips parted as I stared up at him. He seemed pleased with what he did, giving me a small smile, and headed out with Phil hot on his heels.

Phil noticed Adelaide and vice versa. Smiling shyly to each other they left the coffee shop with drinks in their hands. I just stared off into space. _What just happened? Was that all a dream? Did I imagine that? Is he living near? How did he find me? I must be dreaming! Daniel Howell in Manchester?! Never..._

Feeling the frail crumpling in my hand, I looked down and released my grip while letting my hand face me. My eyes must have been decieving me, Daniel Howell had left me a note on a napkin telling me to call him. _Does he really want to give me a recommendation? Or was that just to get to talk to me and give me this note?_ It said:

_0753168028 give me a call sometime, I'd love to hang out. _

_Dan x_

I was flabbergasted, nothing else. "Uh...Erm..." I laughed nervously, looking into a blank space in the air in front of me. Where Dan stood. I had no idea what to do, I just laughed nervously. Some people gave me questioning glances, I just didn't know how to take it. _Should I try and run up to them? Should I phone later? What about Adelaide? Will he want to meet me alone or accompanied? What do I do?!_

"I'm guessing you want a caramel macchiato then?" the girl at the counter asks and I just nod. "Please" I say a moment after realising I forgot my manners. When she told me it was done, I got it and headed over to Adelaide. Sitting down stiffly, I noticed her playing Mario Cart. "What took you so long?" she asks a little angered, I just sit there still surprised by what happened.

"I have no idea," I tell her honestly with a blank expression. Taking a sip from my drink, I looked over to see Adelaide pause her game. "What's happened?" she asks me and I just shake my head, clearing myself of any thoughts. "Dan and Phil came in here, he tapped me on the shoulder, talked to me and then gave me this note," I tell her and she starts reading it. Her eyes pop out after, looking around she glances at me confused.

"Have you paid?" she asks me and I nod. Next thing I know she pulls me out, grabbing our stuff we headed out and to our apartment. "What exactly did he say? What did you say? Are you going to call him?" she throws at me and I just look at her stunned. Surely she doesn't expect me to answer all these questions.

"He just said he could give me recommendations, gave me the paper and headed out. I didn't have time to say anything, with me trying to process what was going on and also since he left so quickly. I don't know if I should, what do you think?" I ask her and he giggles. "I think you should phone him. Not so quickly though, he might think you are desperate and eager," she tells me with a cold tone.

"Alright, so when should I?" I question her and she just rolls her eyes. "Whenever you want," she mumbles. I kept wondering what he was doing, thinking, saying and where he was exactly...

* * *

**DPOV**

When me and Phil went to go get our coffee, I noticed the girl that wouldn't leave my brain in peace. She was ordering, seemed to be struggling so I decided to be brave and talk to her. Continuously I would watch her videos, especially the one where she was in new york. The day we met. I didn't know her name but, I wanted to know just not yet...

When I walked to her, she seemed startled and jumped a step back when she felt my touch. After, she seemed to relax after a while, but was still a little starstruck. When I gave her my number in the note, I didn't want to let go, that's why I lingered. She didn't pull away and that's what made me feel content. Walking off, it pained me but I knew she wouldn't forget that moment. I was feeling socially awkward but when I was around her, I felt a sudden burst of courage.

Heading home, Phil kept complaining that he wished he would of been confident enough to talk to her friend. He kept asking me how I did it. I just kept walking, chuckling and headed to our apartment. We spent the rest of the day relaxing, me mostly watching videos and editing on the couch. Something happened though when I went to go to bed...Something I didn't expect even in my wildest dreams.

* * *

**HPOV**

The rest of the day we spent editing, making food and then headed to bed after showering. When I was tucked in bed, I kept fiddling with my hair and searching for something. Sighing, I decided I would do the unexpected and grabbed my phone. Sliding out of the bed, I grabbed the piece of paper, typed a quick message and prayed to God he was still awake...

_Dan, are you still awake? I want to phone you. _

After a couple of moments I received a text. Slipping into my bed again, I relaxed as I read the text. Giggling a little...

_Yes, I'm awake. Who is this?_

I quickly typed back hoping he wouldn't mind that it was me...

_It's me the girl from the coffee shop._

I wonder how many girls he flirts with in a coffee shop. I bet it was loads...

_Sure you can phone me. x_

With this I bit my lip and dialed the number. After the first ring, I heard someone pick up and that was when my heart hammered. _"Hello?"_ the voice questioned down the end of the line, I just slide further down my bed...

_~S.K.O.M~_

* * *

**What do you guys think? Can I have 4 reviews please? It's all I ask for! **

**Review for Starbucks drinks! Especially Caramel Macchiato!**

**Much Love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


End file.
